


Chrysalis

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [3]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sanctuary, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love can stimulate a rejected heart to form its own shell of protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

Chrysalis

Beyond all reason,

beyond all hope,

beyond all doubt,

I wait;

full well knowing

that’s all I’ll achieve:

the waiting.

 

Even though I know better,

I wait.

For knowledge doesn’t diminish

the hopefulness of the waiting, 

or the sharp-toothed craving of the wanting, 

and never will.

 

Time only makes both sharper,

their edges more defined.

Becoming all so familiar

and bringing, at last, a strange comfort.

Becoming my sanctuary;

my chrysalis;

my shell;

my hell.


End file.
